


Caught

by StressedOutSpeedster



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StressedOutSpeedster/pseuds/StressedOutSpeedster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine spending a few sweet moments with Cisco in the cortex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

Cisco sat at his console in the Cortex, typing away some algorithm for something as you very quietly walked up behind him. You stood there for a moment, watching as he focused on his work, unaware that you were there. You smiled to yourself as you admired him from behind.

Cisco brushed his hair behind his ear, revealing a part of his neck. You smirked mischievously as you gently took a step forward, bending down and placing a soft kiss on his exposed skin.

Cisco jumped slightly and spun around to look at you. 

“Really, (Y/N)?” Cisco sighed, putting his hand to his chest. “You’re going to be the death of me.” He muttered as he leaned back, looking up at you with a soft pout. You gave an innocent giggle before cupping his face in your hands.

“At least you would enjoy that death.” You teased, bending down and placing a loving kiss on his lips. Cisco reached up, his fingertips brushing against your cheek as one of your hands slid to tangle in his locks.

Cisco nipped down on your bottom lip softly, causing a soft whimper to escape you. Your body beginning to burn for him. Cisco wrapped his hands around your hips and brought you down aggressively, to straddle him in the chair. He pulled you close as he kissed you even deeper, your heart beating faster with each second. Your arms wrapped around his neck as you pressed yourself against him, feeling the heat from his body against yours.

“Really?!” Barry’s voice interrupted. The two of you pulled away, looking wide eyed in the hallway to the cortex. Barry rolled his eyes looking at you two with his arms out.

“In the middle of the cortex?” He sighed. “At least sneak off into a storage room or something.” He shook his head as Cisco shot him an annoyed glare. You smirked, pushing yourself off of Cisco who turned to you when you left, a pout across his face.

“Maybe later.” You smirked, placing a small kiss on his cheek before turning to leave the cortex and resume work in your lab.


End file.
